


Seduced

by Ednoria



Category: Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoria/pseuds/Ednoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Scorpion seduces a Crab, things do not turn out the way she had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced

He is lying naked on his back on the futon, hands clasped behind his head, watching her as she removes her hiyoku. There is an art to this, and she is careful to show herself to her best advantage, turning herself gracefully one way and then the other, revealing herself slowly to him. She wears no mask -- he had been very firm on that point. But it does not matter. She has no need of one with him.

She removes the ebony hairsticks last, letting her glossy black hair fall over her shoulders. As she teases her hair to fullness with her fingers, there is an appreciative rumble from the futon. She steals a glance at him -- even without his armor, he is enormous, in all senses of the word. Not handsome, exactly, and his scarred body is almost painful to look at, but there is a sense of leashed power that is its own attraction. And he obviously likes what he sees, of that there can be no doubt. Oh, Lady Moon, help me, she prays silently as she glides over to him, feeling a thrill of nervous terror as she kneels, trying to look anywhere but _there_.  
   
She runs her hands over his broad muscular chest, feeling the scars ripple under her fingers. She traces one long one down his chest to his belly, where it ends in a larger puckered area. It is so large she can barely cover it with her palm, and she shivers briefly at the thought of what could have made such a wound. He catches her hand then, bringing it to his cheek, where an older scar lies. She touches it gently, almost reverently, and is rewarded with a sudden intake of breath. His eyes squeeze shut, and he clenches his jaw as if in pain. She holds very still, and after a moment his face softens, and she feel his hands on her waist, lifting her easily so that she sits astride him. Her legs are spread almost uncomfortably and she can feel him underneath her, hot, and large. She suddenly feels very small. His eyes are still closed, however, and that gives her the courage to lean forward and kiss him.

He responds eagerly, and she notes his reaction with cool satisfaction. She can handle this one. He will be as pliant as any schoolboy, longing for his first encounter with a geisha. Of course, he is much larger than most schoolboys... With an effort, she puts that thought out of her head.

She arches back, cupping her breasts in her hands and teasing the nipples to stiffness, and feels him shudder under her. She smiles like a cat, and moves her hips slowly back and forth, coaxing yet another shudder from him. Lifting herself a few inches, she grasps him with both hands, spreading her slickness up and down his shaft. His size unnerves her, and she tries to relax. He waits, breathing deeply, his eyes closing again, and she whispers another prayer to Lady Moon as she takes him completely into her.

They both gasp at that. He opens his eyes and looks directly at her, and for no good reason she blushes. His hands slide down to her hips, and she is shaking as he begins to lift and lower her, taking her weight, freeing her from having to strain her already trembling legs. She feels so full, the sensation is almost overwhelming. It is her turn to close her eyes. After a few more strokes the pressure eases somewhat, and she lets out a breath she didn't know she held. A warmth begins to spread through her, and as if sensing this, his hands speed up. One large calloused thumb slips between her folds, becoming instantly wet, caressing her. She tries to gather her thoughts -- this is not how this is supposed to go. She is the one who is supposed to be in control here. But he does not stop, and the pleasure builds, and she can do nothing but ride it as it washes through her faster, and faster, until the world goes away in one long moment of bliss.  
   
When she opens her eyes, he is staring at her intently, a broad smile on his scarred face. "Again," he says, and she barely has time to draw breath before his hands tighten on her hips, and he is rocking her rhythmically against him. She is startled to realize that he is still hard within her, and, gasping, she finds her voice. "You... how?"  "I am the Mountain," he replies, his smile growing even wider. "The Mountain does not fall." He laughs at the look on her face, and his hands, oh his hands, they never stop.  
   
It takes longer this time, but that is no hardship. Soon enough her legs are trembling, her breath comes out in gasping moans, and she tries to meet his eyes, to tell him... to tell him... She clutches at his hands, her fingernails digging into him, and his pace quickens, meeting her stroke for stroke, sending her suddenly over the edge in a blaze of heat and light. As her own spasms subside, she can feel him still, hard as stone, hard as the Mountain, pulsing slowly within her. In disbelief she opens her eyes, feeling somewhat dizzy.  
   
Though his forehead is covered in a sheen of sweat, and his voice is huskier than before, he is still smiling as he whispers "Again." She moans as the hands on her hips begin to move her once more, slowly, so slowly. She loses track of time then, until she becomes aware of him growling deep in his throat. His hands are no longer steady, and his hips thrust upwards with increasing force. Her training takes over then, and she _squeezes_ , twisting and grinding against him. Impossibly, she feels him swell even more, filling her until she screams. He roars with her, thrusting once, twice, three times, his fingers bruising her skin as he holds her against him, her body convulsing with his.

Afterwards, as she lies curled beside him on the futon, she can sense him watching her, smiling. She wishes desperately for her mask. After a time he leans over her, brushing her wet cheeks with his large, gentle fingers. He cradles her in his arms, whispering the name he keeps for her, only for her, over and over again until she is lulled by his warmth and the sound of his voice, and she sleeps.


End file.
